


Winner Takes All

by TimberWolf_Canada



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Demon Hunters OW AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimberWolf_Canada/pseuds/TimberWolf_Canada
Summary: Ezra, Chris and Vin play some cards, and more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand-alone snippet set in the Demon Hunters AU.  
> For Steel.

Ezra laid his cards on the table, with a grin. “Well gentlemen,” he looked at Chris, then Vin, “it would seem as though the night belongs to me.”

Chris turned to Vin, giving an almost imperceptible nod. “Sure looks that way,” he murmured.

Vin grinned. Chris’ bobcat spirit guide prowled in the corner, the same predatory glint clearly shining in both pairs of pale green eyes as Chris turned back to study Ezra. Vin stood, silently slipping away from the table to check that the saloon doors were locked for the night.

The vampire never noticed Vin’s activity as his attention was all on Chris, and the odd gleam in his eyes. “You’re taking the evening’s losses rather well,” he commented, raking the poker chips into a small pile.

“Am I?”

“You are indeed,” Ezra cocked his head to one side, studying the blond. Chris was wearing his most inscrutable expression, his face, his whole posture, a flawless mask of indifference. The vampire nudged his Charm open the smallest fraction, hoping for some clue as to what lay hidden behind that mask, but Chris had clamped a tight lid on his emotions the way that only he seemed able to do.

None of the others could hide their true feelings from Ezra’s Charm. Only their leader seemed to have the strength of will to close himself off so completely. Perhaps it was simply that Chris had so many years of practise, walling his emotions off, separating himself from the world around him for so long. Up until these last few months at least, when little by little, one by one, the six men who were his comrades in arms began to breach that barrier.

The vampire focussed all his attention on Larabee, pushing his Charm a little farther open, hoping to find the chink in Chris’ mask, that small wavering in his will that would reveal his feelings.

Chris stood, gathering the empty glasses that he, Vin and Ezra had been using, carrying them across the room to set on the bar.

Ezra rose to his feet as well, still watching Chris intently. Their illustrious leader was up to something, and he was determined to figure out what the man was hiding. Attention firmly directed toward Chris, Ezra was completely oblivious to the tracker’s nearly silent tread as he moved in close behind the vampire.

At that moment, Chris turned back toward the gambler. The fiery passion smouldering in Larabee’s green eyes would have been unmistakable, with or without his Charm to share it, but the wave of intense desire that washed over Ezra along with it left him gasping for air, his entire body tingling.

Chris stalked closer, his movements as lithe as the bobcat spirit guide pacing in the corner, the same low, rumbling growl vibrating deep in both chests, his eyes locked on Ezra’s.

The vampire grinned, taking an unconscious step backward, colliding with Vin’s solid form behind him. “Vin?”

“Not leavin’ so soon, are ya, Ez?” Tanner drawled, bringing his hands up to grip the vampire’s shoulders firmly.

“No, I-...“

Chris reached around, pulling Ezra back to face him, pressing his lips in a hard, devouring kiss against the vampire’s, as he ground his hips against Ezra’s.

Ezra moaned, awash in the sensations, the warmth of Vin at his back as Chris enveloped him. “Ch-Chris?”

Larabee ran his tongue lightly across the vampire’s lips one last time before pulling back to answer. “You won.” Sensual promise lit his eyes as a wide suggestive grin curled his lips. “Now you’re gonna take it all.”

“Everything we’ve got,” Vin added, his breath searing the cool flesh of the vampire’s neck.

Chris flicked his tongue along Ezra’s lips once more, encouraging them to open just slightly, enough to suck the gambler’s already swollen lower lip into his mouth, nibbling gently. One hand curled around Ezra’s jaw, Chris let the other slide lower, cupping the growing erection pressing against his own.

At the same time, Vin was clamping his teeth around the vampire’s ear, tugging gently before moving along, to lick a teasing trail down Ezra’s arched neck. Reaching around from behind, the tracker made quick work of the buttons on the gambler’s dark brocade vest, and co-ordinating pinstriped shirt.

Taking immediate advantage of the bare expanse of chest being revealed, Chris stepped back with a grin, putting just enough space between them to allow him to smooth his hands up the trembling flesh, pushing the clothing even further aside.

Vin’s hands were quick to help, easing the heavy coat, vest and shirt off Ezra’s shoulders to pool around his elbows.

Struggling with the restricting weight of the clothing bunched around his arms, Ezra sighed, chuckling at his companions. “Gentlemen, I find myself somewhat encumbered here. If you would be so kind as to help me secure my freedom?”

An all too familiar wicked grin lit Chris’ features at that moment, as he shook his head. “I don’t think so, Ezra.”

His only warning was Vin’s chuckle behind him. In a blur of motion the two men had conspired to trip Ezra, pushing him backward, to leave him lying on the poker table, arms twisted in his clothing under him.

Vin leaned over him to slide a caressing hand across his smooth chest before pinching one erect nipple.

Ezra gasped, arching into the rough caress as Vin’s quiet words reached his ears. “The only way yer gonna get loose before we decide t’ let ya, is if ya shred these here fancy clothes o’ yers.”

“You’d best just settle in for the ride, Ezra.” Chris murmured, fingers busy with the opening of the vampire’s trousers. “It’s gonna be a long one.”

With Vin’s help, the vampire was soon naked from the waist down. Each holding an ankle aloft, Chris and Vin began a slow sort of race, licking and nibbling along Ezra’s legs as the vampire writhed and moaned on the table.

Stopping at mid-thigh, Vin nudged Chris with his elbow, nodding toward the moisture shining on Ezra’s erect shaft, “Time to slow it down, pard.”

Chris nodded. Reaching for Vin, he smiled down at the vampire, “I know you can feel this too, so I hope you’re open wide. I want you to feel it all.”

Ezra could barely nod. His Charm had been blasted open by the force of Chris’ first kiss. He could feel every throb of blood in his partners’ bodies echoed in his own. Every flutter of desire, every curl of pleasure was echoed, magnified, times three.

Chris pulled Vin into his embrace, tangling his fingers in long dark curls as he slid his mouth across the trackers, tongue probing deeply.

Ezra’s eyes drifted closed with a moan. Sensations flooded through the bond his Charm had opened between them all. He could feel Chris’ tongue, as sure as if it were duelling with his very own. He could feel Vin’s fingers freeing his aching erection; feel the cool rush of air as if it were his own heated flesh suddenly unfettered.

Vin dropped to his knees in front of Chris, and Ezra felt the same curl of anticipation in his belly, the same mouth-watering desire to swallow Chris’ straining shaft deep.

Vin slid his lips around Chris’ cock and twin gasps echoed through the saloon.

Ezra writhed on the table, thrusting his own aching erection at phantom lips, while feeling the echo of Chris’ enjoyment of the real thing. “Chris,” he moaned, “Vin, please....”

Vin slurped loudly as he sat back, letting Chris’ turgid cock slip free of his lips. He looked over at the vampire watching them with wild, desperate eyes. “Ez?” he grinned, “somethin’ ya needed?”

“I think I know what he wants,” Chris gritted, clutching Vin’s shoulders for balance. “You want my cock, don’t you, Ezra? Want to feel it pumping deep inside you, filling you to the brim with heat and life?”

“Oh yesss,” the gambler trembled, opening his legs wide.

“That’s not all though, is it Ezra?” Chris continued relentlessly. The rasping words were accompanied by the tracker’s own deep groan as Larabee stood behind Vin, pressing his erection against Tanner’s backside while he reached around to tear at the fastenings confining Vin’s lengthening shaft. “You want his cock too, don’t you?”

“Pleeease.” It was a long, breathy moan.

Chris grinned over Vin’s shoulder, pumping the tracker’s erection in his fist while watching Ezra, chuckling as both his lovers gasped and thrust in perfect time with each other.

“Well, Ezra,” Chris gritted as Vin pushed back, rubbing against Larabee’s aching cock, “I think it’s time for you to take it all.”

“‘Bout damn time,” Vin growled, pushing his trousers further open as he stalked toward the table where the vampire lay writhing.

“Thank god,” Ezra gasped.

Leaning across the table, Vin lowered his head, devouring the vampire’s lips in a voracious, demanding kiss. “Want ya so bad, Ez,” he mumbled as he pulled back slightly.

“Vin,” Ezra whispered, arching up in an attempt to regain contact with those intoxicating lips.

“No, you don’t,” Chris pushed the gambler back against the table. “You’re just gonna lay back and take it.”

Vin crawled up onto the table at Ezra’s head. Kneeling over the prone vampire, Vin began at Ezra’s forehead, kissing a fluttering path across his eyelids, down his nose and over his chin. Neck, shoulders, breastbone and nipples all got the same light, teasing attention as Vin continued to crawl forward.

Ezra gasped as the tickling moved lower and lower, across his shuddering belly, circling his navel. Finally reaching the edge of dark curls marking his groin, the kisses stopped. “Vin!” he arched, desperately seeking more of the delicious contact.

“Easy, Ezra,” Chris soothed, sliding his hands along the vampire’s inner thighs, pushing his legs wider apart, “all in good time.”

“You’re killing me,” Ezra rasped.

Vin chuckled softly. “Ez, you’re a vampire. It’s a little late for that.”

“You think I’m exaggerating?” Standish growled, forcing his Charm wide, pushing the sensations along the bond until the echo of everything he was feeling washed over his partners. Twin moans shuddered through the two men’s chests as they shared the fire burning through Ezra, felt the same throbbing pulse, the same quivering in their belly, the same painfully hard erection.

“Sweet Jesus,” Vin gasped.

Ezra felt Vin’s body responding with immediate enthusiasm to the new rush of desire, the increasing throb of his blood.

“Son of a bitch,” Chris gritted his teeth.

Ezra growled, shuddering with the echo of Chris’ fight not to rip into Ezra’s willing body right then and there, to pound into the vampire with every ounce of his strength.

“Do it, Chris,” was his Southern-accented siren call, whispered into Chris’ ear, “I can take it, I want it, hard and fast, like life itself.”

Vin shifted, planting his knees on either side of Ezra’s head, his cock pointing straight at the vampire’s open lips as he dropped to his elbows. Grabbing tight hold of the smooth white ass cheeks, holding them open for Chris, Vin swooped down to take Ezra’s hard, leaking cock into his mouth.

Ezra arched upward, throwing his head back in a silent scream of pure pleasure. The wet heat of Vin’s mouth surrounding his aching shaft drew him in, somehow imbuing him with more energy, more life, than Vin was enthusiastically sucking away.

Chris steadied his erection with a firm grip as he lined up with Ezra’s puckered opening and pushed.

Twin grunts of satisfaction echoed through the room as Ezra bucked again, the burning fullness of Chris’ shaft heating his cool flesh from the inside out with every stroke.

Harder, faster, the three moved as one. Higher and higher, closer and closer to the precipice with every thrust, every shuddering moan.

Adrift in a sea of sexual energy, Ezra still wanted more. Lifting his head, he latched onto Vin’s bobbing erection, swallowing it in one smooth motion. It was enough to send all three tumbling over the edge.

Vin gasped, moaning around Ezra’s cock, as he bucked into Ezra’s cool lips.

Ezra writhed as Vin’s climax poured into him, overwhelming him with sensation. Swallowing again and again, he clamped his ass around Chris’ deeply buried shaft.

With a drawn out shuddering groan, Chris exploded inside the vampire, pumping wildly.

It was over all too soon.

The three men collapsed together, drifting back down to earth.

Vin was the first to recover. Sitting up, he helped Ezra to do the same.

Quick to take advantage, Ezra shrugged his arms free of his tangled clothing. Reaching to Vin, he lay a gentle had against his cheek, pulling Vin into a tender kiss, lapping up every drop of come around the tracker’s lips, savouring the sweet mingling flavour of his own essence with Vin’s.

Chris sat up with a soft groan. As Ezra released Vin’s lips, Chris pulled the tracker into his own kiss.

Ezra leaned in to share the embrace, nuzzling into Chris’ neck.

Chris pulled back, arching an eyebrow at the vampire. “You need more, Ezra? Need to feed?”

Ezra chuckled with a soft smile. “I am utterly satiated, Chris. At this moment, all I need is rest.”

“You _did_ take it all,” Vin grinned.

“Indeed,” Ezra agreed with a satisfied yawn. “I win.”

Chuckling in amusement, the three exhausted men helped each other up the stairs to the comfort of Ezra’s fine feather bed.


End file.
